Dreams Or Reality?
by Cheri123
Summary: A famous movie star know by stage name Swanessence discovers her dreams may not always be dreams. what happens when her boyfriend leaves her alone in a forest? and her security gaurd saves her? WELL FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hey sorries that my first chapter is well, the authors note :] i just want you to know is that, I dont do bribes. DONT COPY MY STORIES I hope u will like it though :}}} ok so heres a summary about it :)

"No. no. no. yes. yes. no. no. yes." i said looking at the dresses. Why couldnt anyone make a decent outfit. its really hard to find one, " 'Mam, which one do you want to wear to the read carpet?" Uhh!! why do so many people give me presure?! who knew being so hot and famous was this hard? "The knee high sparkly pink one." i said. I went to sleep a little later that night and dreamt a dream of dreams that no other dream could compare to. "No. no no." i screamed as i ran through the forest. no matter how far i ran it got me nowhere. "Stop!" i screamed as something shook me. "No!" i yelled as i leapt up from my bed. "Sorry Ms. Swan you were yelling." Edward said. "Oh ok. Just stop messing with me." i said breathing heavily. I had the dream over and over. "Want to go to the beach?" just asked walking to his car. "sure i said. soon enough, we were there. "No." he was gone. just left me- in the forest. i heard a screech and rustling. this was- my dream.

It doesnt sound too good i know but it was annoying with all the people and distractions. the chapter might take a while long but itll be good trust me. So i was thinking, do i write a second chapter? email me. thanx bye


	2. Chapeter 2 Getting ready Short

What to wear what to wear. i had i BIG red carpet showing and i didnt have a clue what to wear. "i prefer cashmere." i replied. "Red?" "White. "White Blue?" "White orange!!" i said. this was possibly the worst manager in history. "dont Macy!!" i yelled snatching the dress from her hand. "No im, im sorry Bella." she said her voice shaky. "ITS MISS SWAN TO YOU!" i yelled angry. i changed swiftly and walked out into my limo. "To Elenoar Exsole Andy." i said frustraited. "Right." he confirmed. I stepped out and slowly made a hot appearence. I could have sworn i saw a mans eyes drop out. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I cant act this out! this is so not me!!" i yelled at the director. "Sorry Miss Swan. but we need this in the movie." cameron said in his fake italian accent. "Stop faking your damn voice." i said irritatingly. "Bella, If you dont want the money, then go home." he said. "Whatever." i said taking my place. "And one two three!" he said. "But i cant live without you." creg mathewws said. and yes, i was working with CREG MATHEWWS! (A/N sorry ik he isnt a real celeb but, u kno lol :]) But like seriously, he was so rude. "But John... i must go. im sorry." i said walking off the stage. "Uhh! finally.!" i said sitting on a couch that broke to peices when i sat on it. "OWW!" i yelled. "OOH bella you arent supposed to sit on that... its part of the next scene." Charlie said. "Oh my god!!" i was so sick of acting. i ran out and i didnt stop running till i got to my boyfriends house. i pounded on the door. "Hi Justin." i said walking in. "Are you hungry?" he asked. he knew what was wrong. i hated acting. it was terrible. but it brought in the big bucks. "No. lets just go." i said grabbing my jacket. after every scene every day, we would go for a long walk by the beach close to the forest. "Alright." he said taking his keys from the wall. before i could realize, we were there. i was lost in my thoughts. Did i really love him? Did i really want him? "Ok." i said stumbling on a rock. We walked down to the water and walked along the edges. "I want to show you something." he said taking my hand. "Wha-?" i began but was cut off. we were in the forest. "Follow me." he said pulling a flashlight from his pocket. it was small. "I dont feel comfortable in forests." i said shaking my head. "Ok." he said coming out. We finished our walk and got back in the car. i fell asleep. of course. suddenly i was in the forest. alone. I heard rustling and a scream. my breathing stopped. the freaky music you here in horror movies was in the air. i got the feeling- i wasnt alone. "Stand still." a voice in my head said. "RUN!" the other said. i decided to go with the second one and ran screaming bloody murder. "HELP!" i yelled. No response. suddenly, i was pinned to the ground and the most graphic monster was on top of me. blood on his shirt and in his hair it was shaking me. "GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!" i .yelled and suddenly woke up i was sweating. and in my bed. "Bella?" my bodyguard/Best friend asked. "Ok. ok im ok." i said slowly falling back asleep. "Miss swan!" I heard a voice yell. "UHH!" it was so cameron. couldnt he let me sleep? i got up and got ready for the next scene. "OK this is the scene where you-" i cut him off. "I know what to do cameron. I got in my position. "Three two one. he yelled "Mandy Wait!" Creg/John yelled. "No! dont follow me!" i screamed. scene done. i took off my costume and got ready to go see Justin. "Hey." he greeted me when i arrived. "Hi lets go." i said We walked out to the car and he turned the radio on slightly. it was eminem. "What the-?" i asked looking at the radio. i swiftly leaned forward and pressed button 3. it was thinking of you. i listend to it. it is so pretty. i wanted to meet kate perry and ask her what inspired her. the only thing inspired me to act is, 1: i didnt go to college we were too poor for me to go and my little sister, amanda hasnt gone yet and i want her to go. 2: she recently got in a car crash and i needed to pay the bills. i was quitting acting. but i had to rego. he turned it up knowing it was my favorite song. i couldnt focus on anything but it. we were almost to the beach so i mean, why not? i listened to some of the lyrics

Comparisons are Easily done once youve had a taste of perfection.

my mind wandered on and off from the song. We came to an abrupt stop. "Follow me." he said getting out. he always had me open my door. that one little thought made me think of my old best friend and my current bodyguard. Edward. he always opened my door. now, i expect him to take a bullet for me? No. that wasnt right. I got out and followed his tracks. "Justin?" i called. "Come on." he said waving to the forest. "I told you i hate forests." i plead. He walked over to me and took my hand. "No Justin." i struggled. "Stop." he said pulling my hand together. "what? n- NO!!! i yelled as he pulled me into the forest. at night. he had his hand over my mouth. "Stop yelling." he comanded and pulled his hand off my mouth. he pushed me onto the ground after a few minutes of walking around. it wasnt a love walk at all. "Stop!!" i screamed as he started to run. "No." i whispered as i passed out. Suddenly, i woke up to the blood curtling scream and rustling of the leaves. "Oh no." i said aloud by accident. a hiss. A dream. A nightmare. Not just any nightmare. My nightmare. I got up and ran. FAST. I let out a scream as i ran. oh no this was my dream everything. I was about to be pinned in....3...2....1. I squeezed my eyes shut ready for the worst. but..Nothing. i stopped and turned around. (A/N ik ik you would have to be either 1. Retarted or.. No thats it. :]) "Help." i heard a faint voice say. i tried to turn and run but i just got to the running part. i darted forward toward the voice unable to stop. then i did. it stopped. i tried to catch my blance as i breathed heavily. there. in front of me. a body. blood. Pools of blood. i almost yelped when something pinned me from behind. "GET OFF ME!" i screeched at the top of my lungs. i was ready to wake up."HELP!!" i yelled. "Bella?" i heard a voice call me. ok. i was gonna wake up in a second. maybe he would pinch me and id wake up. then when i suppose it was going to end, It cut a long slit in my arm. I couldnt scream. it hurt- too much. "BELLA!" the voice called. i recognized it now. Edward. "help." i whispered almost too softly for even me to hear. edward was in front of me. with a gun. he shot the thing and picked me up. i was losing too much blood. i passed out.

-----

I woke up in a hospital "Bella?" I heard a certain asshole say. Justin. he started this. "NO!" i yelled unable to stop myself. "Bella?" a sweet melancholy voice asked walking in my room. i smiled and calmed myself. this was so annoying. "Get. Out." i told Justin. he immitiatley obeyed."I want him thrown IN JAIL!" i yelled. "No change?" the voice asked. edward thought that I, isabella marie swan was a diva. How? "want to go?" he asked me throwing some clothes. "Yes." i replied getting up to change. i got on a haulter top- for some out of this world reason- i wanted to look sexy. For my bodygaurd? i know i love him but im not in love with him. "Ok." i said rubbing on my baby blue slightly ripped jeans. i got my C.O.A.S. jacket and headed out the door. My eyes wwere drooping. why? i just woke up damnit! "Sleep Bella." he said as i drifted off to sleep. Wow! since when was i at the school? oh. i was dreaming. wait. it was...My sister? Not Amanda, the one in the hospital but, Natalie. she was walking in the school?  
OH! NO! (In her dream Natalie got shot. IT didnt show the attaker :\) No! shes gone?? Oh. i forgot. i was dreaming. BUT WAIT! my other dream came true, why wouldnt this one. i had to call- "She is asleep." i heard a voice. "Ok ill wait." NATALIE told edward. "Wow whow wow im up!" i yelled opening my eyes making sure to add an extra flutter to look hot. "Ring worm." she said. it was our little inside joke. "Funny term!" i said. "Apples?" she asked. oh no. what was the next part? oh yeah. "No snapples!" i replied. "Cross your heart?" she asked. "Go ahead throw a dart!" i laughed and she joined in. "What was that?" edward asked. "Inside joke." i said smiling. "Women" he said coming in the door to his room. We both laughed. "Oh you need to go to school." he said tossing me some clothes. Oh my god. a bra? how did he get my freaking bra? my thoughts were cut off by Natalie. "Aww does she have to? cant i just go get her books?" she asked. "please Eddie?" i asked laughing to myself. he hated that little nickname. "Fine." he said. "Ok ill go get your books." Natalie said getting off the bed and walking out. she came back. "315 Amanto's street." i said smiling. "K." she said. how was i tired? Oh no! TIRED! DREAM! NATALIE! "NATALIE NO! i said running. she was out the door already and driving away "NO!" I yelled as i ran in my haulter top. it got cut on a lamp post. it was barely a shirt anymore. the sides were, oh whats the word? (DONT READ THIS IF YOU IS A CHILD!!!!!!) Oh whats the word? Screwed? no. not enough. Was.... Fucked out the words? I kept running. no natalie to be seen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N oooh mesterious right?? does bella find natalie? save her? review tell me if she should live er not :) ty

Siley Janey... 


End file.
